Usuário:Pastel Joe
��''ωєℓcσмє мy вυττєrscστcн's~'' нσω คяε ყσu คłł? '' ''ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*•ﾟ･*☆¸¸.•*¨*• ■□□□□20% ■■□□□40% ■■■□□60% ■■■■□80% ■■■■□90% ■■■■■100% ૮ѳʍρℓ૯Ƭ૯ ℓѳα∂¡ทg ━━━━━━━━❪❐❫━━━━━━━━ * ''A Gay User ��️‍�� * ''Not Taken yet ''�� * ''This user is a Pastel Boy ''�� * ''This user has low self-esteem ''�� '★彡Pastel ! Joe彡★' ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ н¡, ¡'м jσε, ¡'м ƒяσм Ъяคz¡ł, คหd ωεłcσмε тσ мყ pяσƒ¡łε, ¡т'ร gσσd тσ รεε ყσu v¡ร¡т¡หg нεяε! ¡'м juรт ค ร¡мpłε gคყ Ъσყ, ω¡тн łσω รεłƒ-εรтεεм คหd dяคω¡หg Ъคdłყ!Ъuт ¡'м ƒя¡εหdร ω¡тн คหყσหε ωнσ ωคหтร тσ Ъε м¡หε! i нαvє sєriσυs ρrσвℓємs ωiτн rєℓατiσทsнiρs ... i ℓiτєrαℓℓy cαท ทστ кєєρ α кi∂ cℓσsє τσ мє τнατ τнєy нαvє α rєαsσท ƒσr ทστ вєiทg αвℓє τσ ℓσvє мє. (αท∂ i мєαท iτ, i'м ทστ вєiทg ∂rαмατic, ทστ ωαทτiทg τσ gєτ αττєทτiσท, вυτ i'м ทστ gσiทg τσ gσ iทτσ ∂єταiℓ вєcαυsє iƒ ทστ, iτ ωσυℓ∂ ταкє α ℓiƒєτiмє!) ░▒▓█ ░▒▓█▓▒░ █▓▒░ 'ઽѳʍ૯ ʍષઽ¡૮ઽ .¸¸.*♡*.¸' '''Bad at Love' ~Halsey Got a boy back home in Michigan And it tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him So I told him that I never really liked his friends Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again There's a guy that lives in a garden state And he told me that we make it 'til we graduate So I told him the music would be worth the wait But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe That we're meant to be But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy Get the best of me Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I Always make the same mistakes, yeah I Always make the same mistakes 'cause I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) But you can't blame me for tryin' You know I'd be lyin' sayin' You were the one (ooh-ooh) That could finally fix me Lookin' at my history I'm bad at love Got a girl with California eyes And I thought that she could really be the one this time But I never got the chance to make her mine Because she fell in love with little thin white lines London girl with an attitude We never told no one but we look so cute Both got way better things to do But I always think about it when I'm riding through I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe That I'm in too deep And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy Get the best in me Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I Always make the same mistakes, yeah I Always make the same mistakes 'cause I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) But you can't blame me for tryin' You know I'd be lyin' sayin' You were the one (ooh-ooh) That could finally fix me Lookin' at my history I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh) I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) I know that you're afraid I'm gonna walk away Each time the feeling fades Each time the feeling fades I know that you're afraid I'm gonna walk away Each time the feeling fades You know I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) But you can't blame me for tryin' You know I'd be lyin' sayin' You were the one (ooh-ooh) That could finally fix me Lookin' at my history I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh) I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh) Oh, oh ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ Conqueour Estelle Life is like a big merry-go-round You're up and then down Going in circles tryin' to get to where you are Everybody's been cutting you out But where are they now? Sitting in the same old place Just faces in the crowd We all make mistakes You might fall on your face But you gotta get up! I'd rather stand tall Than live on my knees 'Cause I'm a conqueror And I won't accept defeat Try telling me no One thing about me Is I'm a conqueror I am a conqueror Ooh oh Got a vision that no one else sees Lot of dirty work, roll up your sleeves Remember there's a war out there So come prepared to fight! You never know where the road leads ya Not everyone's gonna believe ya And even though they're wrong, Don't prove 'em right I'd rather stand tall Than live on my knees (Can't live on my knees) 'Cause I'm a conqueror And I won't accept defeat Try telling me no One thing about me Is I'm a conqueror I am a conqueror Oh oh (Ooh ooh) I am a conqueror We all make mistakes You might fall on your face But you gotta get up! We all make mistakes You might fall on your face Don't ever give up! I'd rather stand tall Than live on my knees 'Cause I'm a conqueror And I won't accept defeat Try telling me no One thing about me Is I am a conqueror I am a conqueror Oh oh I am a conqueror, oh no We all make mistakes You might fall on your face But I am a conqueror ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ Dynasty MIIA Some days it's hard to see If I was a fool, or you, a thief Made it through the maze to find my one in a million Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living And all I gave you is gone Tumbled like it was stone Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up The scar I can't reverse When the more it heals the worse it hurts Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant And all I gave you is gone Tumbled like it was stone Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up It all fell down, it all fell down, It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down And all I gave you is gone Tumbled like it was stone Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (and all I gave you is gone) Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ Weak AJR "No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that (Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that) No thank you They call me after dark, I don't want no part My habits, they hold me like a grudge I promise I won't budge One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that We, we fall for that Wake up, we fall again We, we fall for that Can't wait to fall again One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ys when I fall for that I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak Go! But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ My Favorite Characters *#1 Bloom *#2 Flora *#3 Musa *#4 Stella *#5 Tecna *#6 Aisha *#7 Daphne *#8 Roxy *#9 Darcy *#10 Icy *#11 Stormy *#12 Nebula My Favourite Transformations * 1# Winx * 2# Believix * 3# Enchantix * 4# Sirenix * 5# Cosmix * 6# Bloomix * 7# Butterflix * 8# Tynix * 10# Mythix My Favorite Spells *Bloom - Dragon_of_Domino *Flora - Spring_Shower *Stella - Universe_of_Light *Aisha\Layla - Andros_Hurricane *Tecna - Firewall *Musa - Disco_Shell ★·.·´¯`·.·★★·.·´¯`·.·★★·.·´¯`·.·★★·.·´¯`·.·★★·.·´¯`·.·★★·.·´¯`·.·★★·.·´¯`·.·★ Ending This is it people, bye, anything, send me a message, I love you my bittersters!